


silence.

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “We should play a game,” Sara insists.“How about the silent game,” Ava suggests.





	silence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/gifts).



> for lucy who wanted body guard smut
> 
> unbeta'd cause its 9am, and i cant look at this sin any longer its too early in the morning for this

Ava is pretty sure Rip chose her for this assignment as some form of payback. There was no other explanation. He wanted to punish her for something, maybe proving him wrong during their last meeting, or maybe something stemming from the infamous cinnamon coffee incident.

It hadn’t mattered in the end.

Not really, because Ava was here, had been for the last two weeks, watching the biggest idiot in all of time. 

Sara Lance - the  _ infamous  _ Captain of the Waverider. Currently, awaiting her trial for crimes against time and space. It was all a show really, the Time Bureau needed to look good to the greater public, which meant since sorting out the Los Angeles Incident there was certain loose ends they needed to tie up.

Which included submitting the Legends to the due process of the law, or the appearance of it. 

They were all going to get off.

Their ship taken away, that much was guaranteed, branded as time pirates if they ever tried any of this again.

But anything more than that…

No, matter how much Ava thought they deserved to be banished to the end of time… 

“Hey, Aves-”

“It’s Agent Sharpe,” Ava corrects, like she has for the last hundred times. Like she’s going to be correcting for the next week most likely, until she could finally get out of this safe house, and back to the comfort of her office. Her nice wonderful office, full of nice orderly paperwork, and no legendary annoyances.

“Aves,” Sara replies again, sugar sweet in her tone.

She has this  _ look  _ on her face.

The one that Ava knows by now to mean that she’s bored. A look that has only ever managed to lead to trouble. 

Ava hates herself for asking, “What?”

“I’m bored,” Sara drawls, pushing herself off of the counter top that she had been sitting on, and crossing over to where Ava stands by the window, looking out on the city around them, unmoving and unaware of the person she’s keeping guard over.

Ava casts one last glance at their surroundings, still all clear, nobody appearing from somewhere else in time to take Sara out and put Ava out of her misery. 

“There’s the shock of the century,” Ava replies, when she meets Sara’s gaze.

As if she was also not bored out of her mind.

But there was a distinct difference between being bored and being willing to engage in Sara’s nonsense. 

“We should play a game,” Sara insists.

“How about the silent game,” Ava suggests.

And for a moment she gets it.

Beautiful wonderful blissful silence.

But that moment is gone all too soon. 

Sara letting out a groan, “This is even more boring.” 

“Do you ever shut up for a moment?”

Sara snorts.

Ava rolls her eyes in return. 

She’s not surprised. Not really. Not at this point.

She’s just tired. She needs another cup of coffee, and maybe a new job, where she would never have to hear any mention of Sara Lance ever again. 

“You could make me,” Sara offers, like she always does. 

Teasing, her voice dripping with innuendo, because apparently Sara was well aware of the effect that she had on woman. Which, despite the fact that Ava was very much annoyed with her and thought that she didn’t deserve any special treatment for her crimes against time, inevitably brought a burning sensation to the tips of Ava’s ears. 

Except this time, Ava doesn’t do what she usually does.

She doesn’t brush it off, make some excuse, or leave the room.

Instead, she gives into the impulse. 

They’re standing so close. 

In the kitchen of their little safe house.

So close that when Ava steps forward to bridge that last little space between them, it’s barely even a step at all, before she’s about to tug on that awful orange sweater Sara’s wearing and lead her upwards into a kiss. 

It’s not a soft kiss. Not the type of kiss that Ava has shared with lovers before.

Because she doesn’t  _ love  _ Sara, she barely even  _ likes  _ her, she just wants her to shut up and if pulling her into a rough kiss is the way to do it then Ava’s going to.

The kiss is all fire. Aggression and frustration coming out all at once. Sara deepens the kiss biting down on Ava’s lower lip, hard enough that she gasps out giving Sara the invitation that she had been waiting for.

Because apparently even in  _ this  _ Sara could find a way to annoy her.

When they pull apart for air there’s a smug look on Sara’s face. 

One that Ava already can’t stand.

“Looks, like Little Miss Time Bureau can-”

Ava kisses her again. Roughly, just to shut her up.

She suddenly need to do everything in her power to get Sara to stop talking. To get her so far gone that she forgets how to speak, how to do anything at all but lay there underneath Ava and take exactly what is being given to her.

It’s a competition now.

And Ava always did like winning.

Sara’s hands are at her hips, sliding down to the front to work on the fly of Ava’s pants, but Ava shifts away from her. This isn’t about her own pleasure, this isn’t about letting Sara be in charge.

Instead she moves their position, flips them, so Sara is the one pressed back against the kitchen, the thin green curtains the only thing between her charge and the rest of the world. Sara lets out a gasp at the sudden movement, knocking her head back against the curtain covered glass.

When Ava grabs Sara’s wrist in her own hand, pulling it up over their heads to pin her in place, Sara lets out another noise, pulling back from the kiss to say, - “Fuck, Aves-”

“Agent Sharpe,” she corrects, punctuating the words this time with tugging the short shorts that Sara was wearing down her hips with her other hand. 

The soft shorts slide down without any resistance, pooling at Sara’s feet a second later. Sara shifts slightly to step out of them, while Ava presses her hand against Sara’s center through the fabric of her white lace panties.

When she looks up to meet Sara’s eyes, that  _ definance  _ and  _ annoyance  _ that Ava had seen constantly over the last few days while she was stuck watching her had shifted to something else. Pure need.

Good.

This was a much more manageable expression. 

Ava tightens her grip on the hand she’s holding above their heads and Sara shifts slightly, not fighting it, but pushing herself into the touch. Pressing herself as close to Ava as she can manage in this position.

Sara’s voice is a broken desperate thing when she finally speaks, “Fuck me,” she asks, not demands, “Please,  _ Agent Sharpe _ .”

That’s what does it.

Ava has to take a short breath to steady herself, to resist the urge to do so much more than just this, to ignore the sensation of heat and need pooling low in her stomach. 

There would be time for that later. Maybe. After all, sex was certainly one way to avoid boredom. 

Ava pushes Sara’s panties to the side to gain access to her, she runs two fingers there along her slit for a brief moment, feeling how wet she is without even having to press fully inside. How desperate Sara was for this, how much she wanted to be fucked, not just by anyone, but by  _ Ava _ . 

It turns her on so much more than she can say. 

She meets Sara’s eyes as she finally pushes two fingers inside of her. Watches the expression of pleasure on Sara’s face, her mouth making the smallest of  _ o’s  _ while her eyes are blown dark with need. 

She looks beautiful like this.

Half naked, about to come undone on Ava’s fingers.

The realization of that takes Ava by surprise, and she kisses Sara so that she doesn’t have to look at her any longer. This kiss is not as aggressive as the first, it’s still rough, and biting, but it’s also Sara panting into her mouth as Ava pumps her fingers relentlessly in and out of her.

Sara breaks away with a moan when Ava lets a third finger join the first two, pushing and stretching roughly, so that the pleasures comes with just the smallest bite of pain, something she’s certain Sara is getting off too. 

Especially if the noises coming from her lips were anything to judge by.

It wasn’t silence, like Ava had wanted.

But it’s control.

It’s power.

It’s Sara no longer even pretending to fight against the hand holding her in place.

It’s an endless repeat of her name -  _ Agent  _ mixed in with that terrible nickname that Ava doesn’t even have it in herself to correct any more. 

Ava uses her thumb to press down on Sara’s clit. Harsh circles, combined with the thrusting of her fingers, and it doesn’t take long before Sara is losing herself completely. 

Ava watches her expression when she comes. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes shut, head tilted back against the window. The long line and stretch of her body, pulled tight for a moment, before falling into weightlessness. As though if Ava were to let go of the hand she has pinned to the window, Sara might collapse to the floor.

She works Saa through the aftershocks, slowing her fingers down until she finally pulls them out from within her. There’s a sort of whine from Sara at the loss of contact, and when Ava finally releases her other hand, Sara opens her eyes to meet Ava’s gaze once more.

There’s a foggy sort of look of bliss there in her eyes. Coupled with the still lingering need. 

There is also silence. 

Finally. 

Ava steps back from Sara, adjusts her slightly rumpled suit, before casting one last lingering look at Sara.

She makes certain to keep her own need and want out of her voice when she speaks. Proud of herself for having managed to maintain some sense of composure. 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Ava says, her tone unaffected. “Try not to get yourself killed in the meantime.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
